


Unfair Advantage

by betademon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, hi here's another like fluff fic instead of me doing my longfic, i wanted to get this idea down before i forgot it in my defense, idk there's not much to tag theyre in bed cuddling and they just woke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betademon/pseuds/betademon
Summary: Just a little morning conversation between Rose and Kanaya.





	Unfair Advantage

It was an early morning. Something you weren't used to given your distraught sleeping state. The curtains near your bed were slightly parted allowing a soft morning light to peek through. It wasn’t too bright, and you hear the soft pattering of rain. You love the rain, unlike your wife, it ruins her schedule since she can’t really go outside to work in the garden until it stops. She despises staying inside all day and seeing it so gloomy outside. Since she loves the sun so much. You think the opposite, but you still love her, and make it up to her by hanging out with her on days such as this.

Speaking of your wife, she has her arms enveloping you at the moment as you both lie in bed and you feel her lightly breathing in your ear. You move one of your arms to place your hand on top of Kanaya’s, gently interlocking your fingers with hers. In response you hear her shift and sigh into your hair.

“Morning,” Kanaya whispers into your hair.

Her voice was laced with sleep and she relaxed her pronounciation, it’s cute. You must have woke her up. Her fingers curl around yours and you feel her nuzzle the back of your head.

“Good morning dear. Did I wake you?”

“Yes, but that's quite alright. I normally get up at this time,”she removes her hands from your body for a moment to stretch then places them back holding you close,” not that you would know with your dreadful sleeping schedule. Why has my dearest wife graced me with her awakened state this early?”

“I cannot believe you’d think I wouldn't have memorized my wife’s sleeping schedule, we’ve known each other so long and I am well aware of your ridiculous instinct to wake up at the crack of dawn like some songbird constantly nagging me to also wake up and suffer along with you. I am hurt.”

“I’m sorry for not having faith in you dear, and I know it’s a foreign concept to you, but I do quiet enjoy the early morning there is an unmatched serenity to it. Yet again, here you are proving me wrong, and doing your best. Thank you,” she pulls you closer to her chest and kisses your hair as her voice recovers from sleep.

“Thank you Kanaya. I'm sorry to break the mood to be the bearer of bad news but it seems like rain is going to be pouring down upon us for some time.”

Behind you Kanaya gets very quiet and motionless before she whispers a few curses into your hair. She gives another sigh and hugs you tightly as she accepts her sentence. 

“Rose? Will you stay in with me on this terrible, awful, ruined morning?”

“Of course I will, you know damn well I won't leave our home willingly. I’ll make sure this morning isn’t absolutely abysmal for you, but only if you release me long enough for me to go to the bathroom.”

Her grip on you gets a bit tighter, “Hmm I’m sorry but I’m unfamiliar with your human actions so I will not. Seeing is how I’m a troll and not human whatever humans do I don’t understand. How sad and unfortunate. There is no hope for me.”

“Kanaya we have been married for 5 years. I need to pee let me go.”

“But what if I die? I’ll get awfully cold when you leave. I do not like being cold and wifeless. Don’t you care about your wife freezing to death?”

“Kanaya, dear, I will be back in less than five minutes you will be fine.”

“I’ll be lonely. Trolls can die if they're left alone too long. And if they get too cold they will also be faced with possible death. I would know. I'm the expert on trolls, since, I am one. Unlike you, who is a human, and not an expert on trolls.”

Well how could you leave with that reasoning. You laugh a little and turn over to face Kanaya. She was taken aback slightly and moved a bit a way from you in her surprise. You settle up against her chest as she pulls herself back to you. As you lay there you can hear the soft sound of her churring with it only stopping a moment for her to allow herself to yawn. After a nice moment, you plant a kiss on her collarbone and continue up towards her neck. You hear Kanaya’s churring get louder and feel her relax a bit. You press a hand to her chest and move up a bit to kiss her jaw, then her cheek, then her soft lips. 

You cup her face in your hands as you know she enjoys. She returns the kiss, very contented with your actions at the moment. You hold yourself there for long enough for Kanaya to relax completely. Once she wasn’t holding you as tight anymore you take the opportunity to push off the bed and out of her arms to the sound of her muttering ‘hey that wasn’t very nice.’


End file.
